Lord of the Beans/Character Commentary
This is Larry, Pa Grape, and Jimmy talking about Lord of the Beans. Transcript Larry: This is Ear-A-Corn. Pa Grape: What are you talking about? Larry: Ear-A-Corn, you know, like from the movie! Pa Grape: Oh, right. In the movie. Larry: Yeah! Pa Grape: I'm Grumpy. Larry: Hey Grumpy! Pa Grape: Yeah, actually I'm Pa Grape, but I played the role of Grumpy. Larry: We got that Leg-o-Lamb around here, somewhere? Jimmy: I'm, ah, over here. I'm sitting on the couch. (cuts to the scene with Toto and Randalf starting to laugh) Larry: That's Randalf right there. Pa Grape: That's Randalf, and he's, he's a wise man. Larry: Yeah, he's a wise guy. Pa Grape: Did he bring presents to the baby Jesus? Larry: No. Hey, but look at this! This is really.... I'm, uhh... You know, they're laughing. Jimmy: I didn't- Larry: (interruping Jimmy) -At each other. I didn't hear like a joke or anything. Jimmy: I didn't get this joke at all. Pa Grape: Does that ever happens whenever you tell your uncle a joke and he just laughs too long? Larry: But nobody told a joke! (silent for a second) They just look at each other. (cuts to Billboy's party, just before he starts singing) This set right here. Pa Grape: Right. Larry: You know, this, this was actually Bob's backyard. You remember we couldn't, we couldn't get the location at old Zealand? Pa Grape: Yeah, we couldn't get the location 'cause they were using it for, what, it's "King Kong"? Larry: I think so. We went out and got this tent at Home Depot. Pa Grape: Yeah, I remember that. We had to put it in my pickup. Larry: Yep. Pa Grape: Good thing I have a pickup or we couldn't make this film. (cuts to Randalf talking to Billboy) Did you see the axe that I get to carry around in this film? Larry: Yeah, was that really metal? Pa Grape: Was it gorgeous or what? Larry: Was that really metal? Pa Grape: Don't you hear it clank? Larry: Yeah? Pa Grape: Wait until I come in, you'll hear it clank. Larry: Oh, and hear it clank? Pa Grape: (mumbles a bit) Larry: So were there, were there engravings all over that ax? Pa Grape: Yeah, oh yeah, and they were instructions for how to open a coconut. Larry: You know there was-there was, there was like, there was like an engraving in my sword. It was amazing, you never even saw it on film. Pa Grape: Really? Larry: Yeah but they took the time to you know put those little inscriptions in there and everything. Pa Grape: Yeah? What did it say? Larry: "Use wisely." (cuts to the group walking through the forest) So here we are in the forest, this was actually in a park behind Bob's house. Pa Grape: I think I could've been Randalf. Larry: Cause it was uh, th-th-th-this location was booked in old Zealand. Jimmy: Had a little problem you see, because we were going to shoot that day in old Zealand. Larry: Yeah. Jimmy: He uh, he stopped at 7-11. Larry: Uh oh, got a big Slurpee? Jimmy: Yeah, it was a Super Big Gulp. Larry: Oh yeah. Jimmy: It was like, you know, one of those 72-oz cups. And then we're on a helicopter for an hour and a half and then we're on the dog sleds for three hours and by the time we started shooting, you know he was already using like up 12 ounces left. (cuts to Grumpy talking to Toto) Larry: Were you really all that hungry in this scene? Pa Grape: I was! You know why? Larry: Uh, wha-cause you missed meatloaf night? Pa Grape: No no no no, they got that, you know the quilted truck, the truck that comes by with all the food in it, and it's shiny and it looks like it's quilted. Larry: Oh, the Happy, the Happy Belly taco, taco wagon. Pa Grape: Yeah, the taco wagon, I keep missing it. Larry: So did you have problems with the ice cream truck? Pa Grape: I never caught up with the ice cream truck, I had to, I had to plan ahead. I had to look down the street and visualize where he was heading next, and then I would head there. Wayne Gretzky said the key to hockey, is to go where the puck is going to be, not where the puck is. Larry: Really? Pa Grape: Yeah, and it's the same thing with ice cream trucks and I tried to do it with the quilted truck here, so I can get my tacos and I wouldn't be so hungry that it would effect the storyline, but every time I try to go where the truck's gonna be I was on a set of a different movie and they kicked me out. (cuts to one of the Elders blowing a raspberry) What on Earth possessed these trees to blow raspberries at us? Larry: That's their, their native tongue. Pa Grape: Really? Larry: Yeah. (cuts to Toto singing on the tree) Pa Grape: Oh, this is so sweet. When he sings like that.... Larry: Yeah. Pa Grape: Like a little Michael Jackson, when he was young and happy. (silent for five seconds until the next scene; cuts to the eagle swooping downwards) Here come the eagles, this is very exciting, I don't know why did we have to jump backwards? Larry: Um, well we didn't have to, they just made it more fun. Pa Grape: To jump backwards? Larry: Yeah. Pa Grape: It's fun? Larry: Yeah, it's like riding-it's like rolling-it's like riding a rollercoaster backwards. Pa Grape: Uh-huh. Fun Facts Explanations *A cummerbund is a broad waist sash, usually pleated, which is often worn with either dinner jackets or tuxedos. Trivia *It is revealed by Larry that he had to learn both playing a guitar and riding a unicycle. Real World *The King Kong film Larry was referring to the Peter Jackson film, which was filmed the same time as the episode was made. *The Home Depot, Inc. or Home Depot is an American home improvement supplies retailing company that sells tools, construction products, and services. The company is headquartered at the Atlanta Store Support Center in unincorporated Cobb County, Georgia (with an Atlanta mailing address). *7-Eleven is a Japanese-owned American international chain of convenience stores, headquartered in Irving, Texas. *Michael Jackson (1958-2009) was an American singer, known for his title as "the King of Pop". Prior to his solo career, he was part of the Jackson 5. The Jacksons were previously mentioned before. Category:Commentaries Category:Transcripts Category:Research Category:Unfinished transcripts Category:VeggieTales Commentaries